por error de un dios las consecuencias son
by coralito
Summary: que pasaria si por un error de calculo de un inexperto dios , el castigo que estaba destinado para Athena recayera en uno de sus santos
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

**TIROS ERRADOS**

O.O.O

En el recinto principal del santuario de Athena, vemos a la joven encarnación de la diosa , sentada cómodamente en uno de los muros a las afueras del templo, flanqueada por su elite dorada , que ninguna gracia les hacía haber sido convocados para ser testigos como otras tantas veces de los desvaríos de la muchacha , quien cada que llegaba al santuario ponía de vuelta y media a sus honorables santos lo mismo que a su muy paciente patriarca , la diferencia de esta vez era que había asistido acompañada de sus leales santos de bronce , que como era habitual estos venían cada quien por su lado ….

Al lado de Saori se encontraban Shiryu y Hyoga que habían llegado a la par que ella, los ausente obviamente eran, el Pegaso, Andrómeda y el Fénix, del primero y ultimo no extrañaba su tardanza o ausencia pero del segundo si , y es que Andrómeda aparte de ser el más tranquilo era de los más responsable y sensato en comparación a sus hermanos .

Saori se entretenía hablando con Shiryu, a la vez que temerariamente blandía a Niké en su diestra, haciendo que con esta acción el dragón realizara algunos movimientos acrobáticos para evitar terminar ensartado como brocheta al igual que paso con el santo de géminis en su momento. Hyoga por su lado se entretenía creando figuras de hielo con las cuales distraía al pequeño lemuriano.

Los mayores ,entiéndanse los santos dorados , resoplaban fastidiados , pues el sol estaba calando en el ánimo y humor de alguno de ellos , los mas sensibles a altas temperaturas , Camus ,Mu, Afrodita , se mantenían en el lado de las sombras aprovechando un poco del aire fresco que corría y también para mantenerse algo alejados del báculo de su diosa .

Por su parte milo Aioria y Kanon, estaban tumbados a pocos metros en el frio mármol distrayéndose con una revista, para adultos que era la que salvaron de la requisa que realizo el ariano mayor en sus templos, junto a Shion se encontraba el ahora joven libra quien cruzaba una que otra palabra con el rubio de virgo, y con los restantes santos estos se hallaban desperdigados en las cercanías haciendo nada…

O.O.O

Más abajo pasando la casa de acuario y pronto a llegar a piscis ,venían Shun y Seiya , conversando animadamente , el castaño hiperactivo como era brincaba y saltaba cual liebre salida del nido sin mediar el peligro ..

-Seiya si sigues saltando así te caerás ..al menos mira por donde pisas –advirtió el joven Andrómeda

-no te apures Shun ..Soy Pegaso nada me puede…ayyyy

-te lo dije ..Déjame ayudarte…a ver si ahora te quedas quieto.

O.O.O

En las afueras del templo principal.

-Saori ..Podrías dejar quieta a Nike ..Por poco y te llevas mi ojo

-no exageres Shiryu ..Además con las enseñanzas de Shion , ya puedo usar mi cosmos y canalizarlo a través de Nike ,, así cuando algún desquiciado dios con deseos anarquista..

-**con-quis-ta – **le corrigió el dragón

-ah..Si eso – a su lado Shion se lamentaba - ah por cierto Hyoga... ¿Hyoga?..Te estoy hablando cisne ..

-Saori ..Seiya llegara en cualquier momento, mejor porque no entramos al templo el sol ya está calentado y la piel se te podría cuartear y hacerte parecer mayor…- cruzo una sonrisa cómplice con el pelirrojo

-buen intento Hyoga , soy atenea no una acomplejada afrodita ,refiriéndose a la diosa , y ..

-Athena ..No cree que debiera referirse a sus pares divinos con más respeto, no le vendría mal demostrar un poco de buena educación – empezó a regañarla Shion que para ese momento era el único que podía decirle alguna verdad a la caprichosa joven.

-pero yo que culpa tengo que mis parientes divinos sean unos incompetentes, y no saber aceptar su derrota, que se rodeen de guerreros debiluchos y carezcan que la sabiduría que a mí me sobra

-_**te sobrara sabiduría pero te falta prudencia Athena**_ - una voz se oyó en el recinto – _**debes admitir que sin tus santos guerreros no hubieses logrado la victoria , sin ellos eres nada Athena**_ _**..Solo serias una simple mortal**_, ojala_** que en tu próxima reencarnación seas más humilde**_.

Durante el tiempo que la voz se oyó en el recinto los santos dorados se pusieron en guardia, buscando proteger a su diosa con su vida si fuere necesario, de pronto una luz se formó a escasos metros de la diosa y se dirigió hasta ella , la acción de la joven tomo a los dorados desprevenidos .

Algo que ninguno de los presentes se espera era que la diosa emplearía a Nike para desviar el certero ataque dirigido hacia ella, en dirección a las gradas en descenso que conducían al último templo piscis.

-ay Athena por qué hiciste eso , a lo mucho te hubiera provocado una urticaria -frente a los sorprendidos santos se materializo un niño de unos ocho o nueve años , llevaba una corta túnica con bordados de oro brazaletes de oro y una hoz…-ahora a saber dónde mandaste la … oh oh…-el niño palideció de inmediato llamando la atención de diosa patriarca y santos esa expresión no les gustó nada de nada a ninguno …

A unos cien metros se apreciaba una humareda producto del ataque desviado por la diosa, los primeros en dirigirse al lugar fueron los dorados que estaban más cerca, Camus Mu y Afrodita el ultimo para comprobar que su jardín no haya sufrido ningún daño ,tras de ellos se acercaron la diosa Shion y los santos restantes .

O.O.O

Minutos antes mientras la diosa despotricaba en contra de sus divinos parientes, el peliverde como el castaño ya habían pasado el último templo y ahora ascendían en una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero al templo principal.

Justo en el último tramo antes de alcanzar la meta imaginaria trazada por ellos Shun se detuvo a causa de una pequeña torcedura en el tobillo , Seiya al percatarse detiene su carrera para ver a su amigo y ayudarle llegado el caso , al ver que no era grave continuaron pero caminando solo que Seiya seguía jugando en torno a Shun…

Seiya vas a tropezar

-vamos Shun, ya te comportas como Ikki, el pasar mucho tiempo con él te está afectando ja,ja, -esta vez camino de espaldas a las escaleras mirando a Shun con una enorme sonrisa .

-ja no es gracioso - se fingió ofendido , de pronto fijo sus esmeraldas en su amigo y vio como un resplandor emanaba del Pegaso ..Lo contemplo con su carita risueña pero esta empezó a cambiar gradualmente pues el resplandor no provenía del Pegaso sino de detrás de él y se acercaba cada vez a mayor velocidad -Seiya cuidado…- el estupor del castaño al ver a su amigo correr en su dirección y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared de roca que tenía a su costado fue tal que no logro reaccionar más por el contrario el golpe lo dejo inconsciente a un lado de las escalinatas…

Shun había reaccionado rápido ,pero no tanto porque al empujar a Seiya no tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado para esquivar el golpe y lo recibió de lleno ,cruzo sus brazos frente a sus rostro y la embestida llego ..Una oscuridad aplastante lo envolvió, no supo más.

O.O.O

Salir de allí era una buena idea, mientras la atención de los santos más diosa estuviese en la dirección donde se sentía dos cosmos , va ahora era solo uno , así que mejor desaparecía de ahí , movió una pierna hacia atrás luego la otra cuando iba a echar el tercer paso ya no tocaba el suelo estaba suspendido en el aire …

-a donde crees que vas mocoso…ahora mismo vas a decir quién diablos eres tú y por qué atacaste a nuestra diosa- hablo un muy molesto saga que tenía al niño sujeto del cuello de la túnica y lo arrastraba con él en dirección a los otros dorados.

-soy un dios ..No pueden tratarme así…

-tú no eres un dios …-arremetió el escorpión –pero con mucho gusto te mando al olimpo o al hades solo elige ..-ya tenía su aguja preparada

-calma milo dejémoslo para después ,vamos con Camus y Afrodita el ataque sí parece que le dio a alguien ..

Tanto el gemelo como el escorpión siguieron a su diosa, el primero llevaba arrastrando al niño , mientras más se acercaban más forcejeaba el menor , en cuanto divisaron el cuerpo del Pegaso, los menores de bronce corrieron a socorrerlo

-Seiya ..Seiya – llamo Shiryu a un inconsciente Pegaso que a apenas empezaba a reaccionar.

- ay creo que nos alegramos demasiado rápido - menciono el de cáncer

-pero yo sentí dos cosmos y si Seiya aún está vivo,-por desgracia pensó el santo de piscis ,- quien era el otro que venía con el …- afrodita sin acercarse demasiado mientras miraba por alrededor -oh no…no puede tratarse de el …

-que pasa afrodita porque esa cara –pregunto el rubio de virgo

-quienes faltaban de ellos –señalo a los tres de bronce que estaban allí –

-Ikki y ..-Shaka cayo súbitamente al comprender lo que afrodita trataba de decir la palidez cubrió su rostro al tiempo que miraba a un lado donde aún se podía observar la humareda que desprendía los arbustos a unos metros.

La palabras cruzadas entre virgo y piscis no pasaron desapercibidas por el resto de los presentes , así que teniendo todos una misma idea llegaron al borde del muro que servía de contención al otro costado de la escalinata ,tras este crecían algunas platas y arbustos de allí era que provenía una densa humareda que no les permitía ver más allá de sus manos , los mayores ,entiéndase Kanon ,Aioros y Saga que había dejado al niño dios con milo , saltaron el muro y pasaron entre los arbustos y matas que se mantenían calientes pero que aun así cubrían un cuerpo

Cuando dirigieron sus ojos al cuerpo no pudieron evitar abrirlos cual platos,

-ay…madre – se lamentó el arquero

-ay tu madre y la mía –dijo el marina

-esto está mal ..Muy mal…Aioros tu capa hay que cubrirlo.

CONTINUARA.


	2. sorpresas y desconciertos

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada **

…**.**

**SORPRESA Y DESCONCIERTO**….

O.O.O

La reacción de los tres griegos que cruzaron el cerco no les paso por alto a los dorados que estaban aún tras la valla, pero que al ver al arquero desprenderse de su capa y dársela a saga para evidentemente cubrir algo o alguien les despejo cualquier duda con respecto a una víctima del ataque a su diosa, el primero en cruzar de un salto fue Afrodita seguido por Shaka y Mu, detrás de ellos siguieron los demás dorados seguidos por Shion y la propia Athena,

En cuanto llegaron a solo dos pasas de los mayores quienes aun les daban la espalda, notaron al gemelo mayor agacharse y cubrir a alguien con la capa .el primero que hablo fue un conmocionado Afrodita.

-saga dime que no se trata de Andrómeda ..-gimoteaba el santo de piscis que luego de volver a la vida le había tomado afecto al peliverde.

-saga di algo – Shaka trataba de mantener la calma pero se sentía frustrado al no recibir respuesta del gemelo – vamos digan algo no nos tengan es ascuas…

Saga giro el cuerpo encarando a los santos congregados tras suyo … dio un paso a un lado dejando a la vista de todos un cuerpo que yacía entre los arbustos aun calientes ..

La expresión en el rostro de todos, desde diosa hasta patriarca era estupefacta, pues frente a ellos estaba el santo de Andrómeda, claro que más pequeño…de aparentemente solo unos meses de edad, este se encontraba recostadito jugueteando con unas ramitas.

En vista que nadie reaccionaba, Fue el gemelo quien tomo al pequeño Andrómeda en brazos y lo cobijo con la capa, tenía en mente llevarlo al templo y tratar con Shion al respecto. Los santos de bronce que apenas salían del asombro con duda se acercaron para ver más de cerca al bebe.

-¿Shun?..-inquirieron al mismo tiempo, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya aun con los ojos casi desorbitados al ver al más pequeño del grupo convertido en un regordete bebe…

Saga asintió levemente …se movió en dirección al patriarca ,pero sucedió algo con lo que no conto y esto era ,que tanto diosa como demás dorados se quedaron embobados viendo al lindo y tierno peliverde en esa faceta tan indefensa y encantadora .

El santo de piscis que minutos antes gimoteaba cual magdalena, ahora miraba arrobado al pequeño Andrómeda, pero no fue el único que quería el privilegio de cargar al nene.

-ah pero que monada…-el sueco se le abalanzo arrebatándole al bebe a un desconcertado gemelo, pero no fue el único, porque…más demoro el en tomar al peliverde en brazos que Aldebarán arrebatárselo para hacerle mimos.

-de seguro quieres que te cargue tu tío Aldebarán cierto...Je, je- el de tauro lo levantaba en brazos elevándolo lo más alto que podía

-no seas bestia Aldebarán como lo vas a levantar así – el joven maestro Docko le hizo el quite con él bebe y ahora era el quien tenía en brazos al pequeño Shun solo que este lo había rodeado con un brazo por encima de sus bracitos quedando el resto del cuerpecito al aire

-maestro esa tampoco es la forma de cargar a un bebe ,permítame ..-fue el arquero más sensato el que tomo esta vez al pequeño volviendo a arroparlo con su capa, pero no le duro mucho

-dame Aioros, yo también quiero cargarlo – empezó a fastidiarle Aioria, logrando su cometido a los pocos minutos.

-oye gato yo también quiero ,dámelo un ratito …lánzalo – Milo parado en la cerca le hacía señas al de leo para que le arrojase al bebe como si fuera un balón ..En eso saga se percató de un pequeño detalle

-Milo donde está el niño...

-lo tiene el gato...

-no este niño bicho – le advirtió el gemelo menor – el otro niño el que te dieron a cuidar

-ay mierda ..Se me escapo.

Efectivamente el caballero de escorpio al notar el barullo formado por los demás caballeros ,y curioso cómo era , aflojo el agarre en el brazo del niño dios ante lo cual este aprovecho para zafarse y desaparecer lo más pronto de ahí …por su parte el joven griego para tener mejor vista de lo que sucedía metros más adelante , se encaramo a la cerca pudiendo ver el motivo de conmoción de sus camaradas, emocionado de ver a uno de los santos convertido en un bebe no dudo en reclamar también para él unos momentos con el tierno bebe.

Lástima que no le duro mucho pues en breve se oyó a Shion ..

-A BUSCARLO TODOS YAAA – rugió Shion, haciendo que en el acto de la orden dorada no quedara sombras, humo ni polvo, a consecuencia de ello recibiendo en el acto al peliverde que se mantenía muy tranquilito a pesar de haber rebotado de brazo en brazo por un buen rato -

-Shion me permite cargarlo por favor…tendré mucho cuidado ..Por favor-pidió la joven diosa

-si por favor …-un coro detrás de la diosa se hizo oír ,eran Shiryu , Hyoga y Seiya quien ya estaba recuperado del golpazo .

-lo siento niños pero un bebe no es un cachorro , y requiere de muchos cuidados , vayamos al templo allí esperaremos a los caballeros dorados , pues el único que puede dar alguna luz sobre lo sucedido a Andrómeda es el niño dios ... –empezó a subir las escalinatas que separaban al templo de las casas del zodiaco y murmuro para si -ay saga como le fuiste a dar esa responsabilidad a Milo ,a Milo todavía ..-se lamentaba el ariano mayor mientras se dirigía con Shun en brazos al templo, siendo seguido por Saori y los de bronce.

O.O.O

Después de dos horas ya estaban los santos en el interior del templo, Shion caminaba de un lado a otro en aptitud pensativa, los caballeros estaban formados en dos filas los bronceados se mantenían a un lado escoltando a la diosa… regañarlos por su aptitud infantil e irresponsable en el caso de unos no resolvería el asunto, puesto que no sirvió de nada que recorrieran de cabo a rabo el santuario, de la pequeña divinidad no había rastro.

-sergas – llamo a un criado quien se hizo presente en el acto –

-mande su excelencia - haciendo una reverencia un hombre se arrodillo ante el patriarca

-necesito que las amazonas de ofiuco y águila se presenten en el templo lo más pronto posible, llévales el recado personalmente.

-sí señor...- el sirviente salió raudo del salón quedando nuevamente el ariano frente a los dorados.

-no encontraron nada…-pregunto a la orden que se mantenían callados

-aprovecho la confusión para escapar – agrego Docko –además quien sería tan estúpido para quedarse después de provocar semejante caos.

Shion se sobaba las sienes, mientras continuaba con su paseo en torno a la orden dorada quienes habían relajado su postura, saga había recuperado al bebe que aun permanecía cubierto con la capa, gemelo lo había enrollado mismo tamalito dejando solo la cabecita fuera, a su lado se encontraba Kanon quien en opinión de la mayoría era afortunado pues desde donde estaba podía no solo acariciar los suaves rizos del peliverde sino también turnárselo con su gemelo.

Casi al frente de ellos en una larga mesa que servía para trazar estrategias u organizar las misiones se encontraba casi olvidado un pequeño pergamino enrollado con un lazo dorado , nadie hubiese reparado en el hasta que por accidente , siempre es así , Seiya dio un traspié al querer cruzar el salón y va a estrellarse contra la mesa .

-Seiya quieres dejar de hacer tonterías ..A ver si tienes más cuidado –le reprendió Shiryu

-ese es mi alumno – se enorgulleció libra del joven dragón.

-qué es eso ..- milo señalo el pergamino sobre la mesa seguidamente Shion poso sus ojos sobre el rollo y empleando su telequinesis lo hizo levitar hasta donde se encontraba ..

-así cualquiera...-menciono el italiano que junto a piscis estaban en el lado más alejado del salón, para fortuna de él no fue oído por Shion.

O.O.O

En un lugar apartado en medio de un frondoso bosque, hay un joven durmiendo plácidamente a su lado hay unas bellas jóvenes ataviadas en insinuantes vestidos de seda las cuales están en las mismas circunstancias ,privadas , por un estrecho camino llega otro joven de singular belleza quien al contemplar el cuadro solo puede mover la cabeza negativamente , pasando con cuidado por encima de las damas llega hasta donde yace el otro joven con la punta de la sandalia que calza lo empieza a empujar , dos tres veces pero sus esfuerzos no logran ningún resultado el durmiente no tiene para cuando despertar , resignado se aleja solo para volver esta vez con un cántaro enorme lleno de agua el cual vuelca sobre el bello durmiente …

-Dionisio …Dionisio ..Despierta borracho -

-eh que pasa –despabilándose y recuperando el aire – que pasa ..HERMES .QUE DIANTRES TE SUCEDE .. TE VOLVISTE LOCO COMO TE ATREVES ADESPERTARME DE ESE MODO...

-¿DONDE ESTA ÉTER?

-¿Quién?...-pregunto un Dionisio que apenas y lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos

-ETER... la pequeña sabandija que se suponer nos toca cuidar.

-ah esa…no está contigo

- si fuere así, estuviera aquí preguntando…si Zeus se entera que lo perdimos, no vuelve mortales y luego nos mata

-tranquilo – sirviendo una copa de vino se la extiende – donde puede ir un pequeño intento de dios, que ni sabe usar su poder, porque aún no lo desarrolla…eh.

-la última vez que se nos desapareció, llego al templo de afrodita y le recorto todos sus vestidos…lo recuerdas

-y también recuerdo que a nuestra querida afrodita le sentó bien el cambio, habías visto antes semejante piernas

-como sea…ahora me ayudas a buscarlo pues también es tu responsabilidad

-bueno del olimpo no puede salir…o si- un leve estremecimiento recorrió ambos cuerpos

-reza a otros dioses por que no sea así… porque si ya aprendió a viajar dimensionalmente estamos fritos, puesto que será más difícil controlarlo – ya estaba camino de salida tras suyo le seguía Dionisio.

-oye ..Hermes -haciendo detener a su par divino-sentiste eso

-sí… Ese fue un cosmos…en la tierra…

-¡ETER! ..-se alarmaron ambos -

O.O.O

Shion desenvolvió el rollo y luego de unos minutos exclamo

-imposible no se entiende ni una letra- se lo paso a saga ..Este no comprendió en un primer momento pero la sonrisa en la cara del patriarca le clarifico la mente…

-Camus acércate un momento ...Tal vez puedas ayudarnos con esto - lentamente se acercó el joven francés , alcanzando a ver el papel , dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada a saga , quien le guiño un ojo para hacerlo cómplice …-lo entiendes Camus ..

-para nada – negó a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

-parece una mezcla de griego con otros idiomas…eres el más versado y el que domina varios idioma a la vez.-agrego Shion -

-saber idiomas es una cosa, pero otra es descifrar faltas ortográficas y sumado a la pésima caligrafía, pero esto parece que lo escribió un caballo con los cascos - enfatizo el francés mientras le devolvía una sonrisa socarrona al griego

-lo puedes traducir Camus ..-solicito el patriarca

-podría intentarlo ..-iba girando el papel , luego lo elevaba en alto para mirar a través de el ..Para finalmente soltar un suspiro dando a entender que era una tarea difícil – hummm. A ver –empezó a leer

"Excelentísimo señor patriarca Shion de Aries "…de aquí para adelante es ilegible

-déjame a mi – Kanon le quito el pergamino pero antes le entrego al bebe a Aioros - "excelentísimo señor bla y blablá bla….." ¿Estoy estrellado?...-el gemelo se rasco la nuca y le enseño el pliego a su hermano quien negaba con la cabeza.

-_**donde dice que estoy estrellado**_…-una voz infantil algo irritada se escuchó en el magnífico salón – _**los soberbios guerreros de la diosa Athena son tan burros como ella que acaso no saben leer**_ ….-se debajo del gran mantel salió furioso el niño dios dirigiéndose al griego con intenciones de arrebatarle el pergamino .

-lo ves te dije que resultaría - el ariano le sonrío al griego y al francés al mismo tiempo - el niño paro en seco pero demasiado tarde fue apresado por dos fuertes brazos…

-_**suéltenme …Athena diles que me suelten**_ ..

-por qué habría de hacerlo ..-dijo la joven deidad con el ceño fruncido caminando hacia donde lo habían agarrado, se notaba enojada.

-por qué soy un dios y no me pueden tratar así …y me necesitas para regresar a tu santo a la normalidad- se revolvía fuertemente en brazos de saga , rápidamente Kanon relevo al mayor pero esta vez sujetándolo de los pies y elevándolo del suelo ..

-por qué será que no te creo…- Kanon seguía sosteniendo al menor de los pies -¿ eres un dios? …permíteme probarlo ..-se encamino hasta las puertas del templo seguido del resto -si te arrojo desde el precipicio al vacío…no mueres cierto.

_**-¿Qué?. No, no bájenme ..Athena, no puedes permitir esto…suéltame salvaje… **_

En esos mismos instantes tras los grandes ventanales dos jóvenes miraban la escena que se desarrollaba al interior del salón, ya llevaban un buen tiempo espiando a los caballeros congregados al interior, tenían en mente una sola idea sacar de allí a la plaga que representaba el niño, pues sus diabluras no eran tan malas como el enojo del rey de los dioses, que ya se las tenía juradas.

-te lo dije…te lo dije algo iba a hacer, Zeus nos mata sin duda nos mata

-no seas paranoico, ni Zeus ni Athena tiene por que saberlo y sus santos menos, esto es lo que haremos – se acercó hasta el oído del otro para susurrarle

-Dionisio si no resulta ve preparando tus maletas

-tranquilo…resultara confía en mi

-ese es el problema …no confió en ti ..- ambos desaparecieron en un halo de luz para volver a aparecer, pero esta vez dentro del salón…justamente cuando Kanon se disponía a probar la divinidad del niño, el cual seguía gritando como si lo llevaran al matadero.

-_**ya bájame tarado**_…-

-por favor bájelo caballero de géminis...-la suave voz de Hermes se hizo oír e inmediatamente aparecieron frente a diosa ,patriarca y santos el dios Hermes acompañado del dios Dionisio -….Athena - saludo con una inclinación de cabeza - Por favor –indico a Kanon que aún no soltaba al niño. Saori camino unos pasos hasta situarse frente a Kanon y con Nike en su diestra se dirigió al niño.

- si intentas algo como escapar no serán mis guerreros quienes den cuenta de ti ..-le mostro a Nike – ya puedes soltarlo Kanon – el géminis menor muy obediente lo soltó cayendo el niño como un costal al suelo…

-auchh…-el niño que quejo al tocar su cuerpo sobre el frio piso de mármol, en torno a él se encontraban todos los santos que lo observaban con los brazos cruzados y bastantes molestos, pero no eran los únicos, la fiera mirada que le dirigía Hermes le hizo callar …

-gracias Athena...-tomando al niño de los hombros y atrayéndolo a su lado –eres muy comprensible y ahora si nos disculpas – intento darse a la fuga pero la diosa intuyendo sus intenciones le acerco a Nike a la altura del cuello.

-no tan rápido Hermes –lo atajo la diosa - aún tiene que responder algunas preguntas y por lo que veo creo que no será el único –dirigiendo su vista a ambos dioses simultáneamente ,Saori que durante ese tiempo no había soltado a Nike se volvió al niño

-ahora responderás a mis preguntas ..Primero quien eres y a que deidad representas

-soy Éter ...dios menor hijo de cronos ..

-no había oído de ti –inquirió la diosa con duda

-hummm…tiene relación con el tiempo eterno cierto –pregunto Camus

-_**oh…vaya al menos uno de tus santos salva la dignidad…auchh**_ –le amonesto Dionisio

-que pretendías con atacarme…- volvió a inquirir la deidad

-Athena si me permites – intervino Hermes -éter aun no puede emplear su poder, para atacar a un dios, a pesar de que también lo sea

-explícate..-le reto saga.

-este niño nació hace nueve años como uno de los dioses menores, es hijo de cronos y se encarnó como dios, pero el asunto es que su poder aún no está desarrollado ,o bueno está empezando ,en conclusión no tiene la capacidad para ocasionarte ningún daño .

-pues yo creo que si -Shion se adelantó tomando a Shun en brazos y acercándose a los jóvenes dioses – esto lo hizo el.- el nene que había logrado liberar sus bracitos los agitaba en dirección a las dos divinidades

-qué lindo nene…-Hermes se agacho para quedar frente a la risueña carita del futuro santo de Andrómeda - vamos Shion este niño es incapaz de hacerle eso a un santo -señalando al peliverde

-de hecho sus cálculos le fallaron porque a quien quería transformar era a mí -se quejó la diosa

-_**a...ti. Estas loca**_…-protesto el niño dios- _**solo era una broma que a lo mucho duraría 24 horas**_ _**fue culpa tuya**_…

-ah ahora es mi culpa…

-_**solo te iba a causar un poco de somnolencia, una urticaria**_…– los dos mayores casi se desmayan cuando lo ven sacando una bolsita de tela que estaba amarrada en el cinto de su túnica, iba a continuar cuando una mano cubrió su boca no dejándole hablar.

-que pasa dios Dionisio –pregunto saga

-eh..Pues...Este, Hermes se los puede explicar

-que..- al ver todas las miradas puestas en el –ya que ...Ese polvo es de amor y pertenece a Eros ,según pude entender desviaste el hechizo de eros con Nike ...eso lo explica – explícanos dijeron los caballeros más con la mirada que con palabras -Éter es un dios menor con un poder sin desarrollar pero el cual puede canalizarse por medio de otro y ese era el polvo de amor de eros ,es inofensivo - se apresuró a aclarar – efectivamente solo dura 24 horas ,pero si tomas un poco de polvo le sumas una esencia divina y por ultimo un cosmos como el tuyo para colmo canalizado en Nike pues las consecuencias vienen a ser - en ese momento miro a Andrómeda - ah él también tuvo que ver …su ultimo pensamiento .

-no entiendo ..-dijo Milo.- acaso Andrómeda deseaba convertirse en bebe.

-no milo se relaciona con el ultimo pensamiento de Andrómeda, debió de pensar en algún niño que haya conocido o una aptitud infantil que haya presenciado -aclaro el santo de acuario - supongo que se revertirá en 24 horas

-me temo que no…a lo que me refiero es que Athena intensifico la magia, sin la intervención de Nike hubiera dormido 24 horas y eso tal vez menos.

-pero debe haber alguna forma de revertirlo, siendo dioses pueden arreglarlo – intervino el arquero

-_**que no leyeron el pergamino**_ - la voz del niño dios se oyó luego que se librara de las manos de Dionisio ayudado por sus dientes - _**ahí escribí lo que tienen que hacer**_…

-allí solo dice ..Preguntar al oráculo en Delos –apunto el francés

-_**si Eros me dijo que él no puede revertir los efectos del polvo, pero el adivino en Delos conoce todos los conjuros, pócimas y como revertirlos.**_

-Athena, te ayudamos más llevándonos a Éter puesto que al oráculo solo puede formular la consulta el dios directamente involucrado…en este caso tu porque empleaste a Nike, el adivino suele pedir algo a cambio por sus respuestas, ten esto – le lanzo una copa de oro –es de mi colección úsalo bien solo acepta bienes divinos así que cuando estés frente a Él procura ocultar a Niké o mejor no lleves tu báculo

-me parece o están buscando zafarse del problema – inquirió Kanon – según parece este niño estaba bajo el cuidado de algún mayor, por casualidad no serían ustedes - ambos dioses tragaron grueso, eso era algo más que evidente tenían que librarla ,pues el ex marina tenía experiencia en meter a algunos dioses en apuros así que mejor no provocarlo .

-Ya quisieras dragón marino – Dionisio se mostraba muy seguro de sí , aunque solo por fuera ,- ese sería Hefestos , en realidad quien está sumamente preocupado es Zeus ,pues resulta que éter viene a ser su hermanito menor , el más pequeño , y como ya sabes los viejos se ponen chochos con los críos ..Por lo demás no tengo por qué darles más explicaciones ..Ah pero si tantas ganas tienen de quedarse con este pequeño pues no nos oponemos es más podríamos cambiar niños, el que tienen se ve encantador…

Ante las últimas palabras del dios de los borrachos, saga le saco a Shun de los brazos a Aioros y se lo entrego a Shion por seguridad, pues su intuición le decía que debían mantenerse alejados del niño dios , pero no fue el único pues trece cabezas tenían el mismo pensamiento , antes que dijeran algo más las deidades desaparecieron del salón quedando nuevamente ellos , y volver a lo mismo .

O.O.O

Tres luces aparecieron en un templo ricamente decorados materializándose dos jóvenes tomando de la mano a un niño que estaba en medio de ambos…

- la libramos por fin…-Hermes se dejó caer al frio piso, dirigiéndole a su vez una mirada de reproche al niño, quien ni se inmuto por el hecho –

- uff…si Zeus se entera que llego a la tierra, que le robo el polvo a Eros, que rasgo los vestidos de Afrodita,

-qué cambio las herramientas de Hefestos por unas de madera, que le cambio el shampo a Hera por pegamento, que le cambio la mascarilla a Artemisa dejándole el rostro verde…

-y convirtió a uno de los santos de Athena en un bebe, y todo en menos de dos días ..-ambos dioses se habían dejado caer al piso y tenían clavados sus ojos en el otro hasta que pasearon su vista por todo el salón de derecha a izquierda de arriba abajo y no había nadie aparte de ellos

-ETER..DEMONIO DE NIÑO REGRESAAAA

O.O.O

Mientras en el templo de Athena.

-caballeros ..-los santos estaban enfrascados en sus diálogos ignorando como era ya costumbre al paciente lemuriano – caballeros - nada ni siquiera su buen amigo Docko le prestó atención –quieren hacer el favor de guardar silencio -cuando obtuvo por fin la atención de los santos incluida diosa – es un hecho que nuestra diosa debe viajar hasta la provincia de Delos al oráculo y tenemos una responsabilidad con Andrómeda, no podemos llevarlo ya que es muy pequeño y el viaje será tedioso.

-entonces que sugiere patriarca.

-una comitiva que escolte Athena hasta Delos, y lo no menos importante delegar el cuidado de Shun

-nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de Shun ..Ya que lo conocemos desde pequeño…-Seiya y los otros santos de bronce se entusiasmaron con la idea, pero más no así el ex santo de Aries pues sabia de lo atolondrado que era el Pegaso y compañía además por lo que se entero fue Shun el que evito que el Pegaso fuera alcanzado por el golpe

-Seiya, encanto no puedes cuidar de ti mismo menos lo harás con el pequeño -arremetió afrodita

-además por que hacerle esa maldad al pequeño – el escorpio inyecto un poco de veneno

-a ver Milo de cuantos infantes te has hecho cargo –le desafío el cisne – tenemos más experiencia con niños que toda la orden junta - Hyoga no cedería ante ningún dorado, después de todo Shun era como un hermanito para el.

-que harían si empieza a llorar a media noche, si se ahoga con la leche o también…-el dragón interrumpió a mu

-tienes razón mu nosotros no sabríamos como lidiar con Shun si se presentara algo de lo que acabas de mencionar ,pero también es un hecho que solo unos cuantos caballeros de la orden dorada estarían en la capacidad de hacerse de esa responsabilidad incluyéndote a ti claro está.

Las palabras de Shiryu calaron hondo en todos pues tenía toda la razón, ya Shion había meditado ese punto y había tomado la solución a ese dilema.

-niños sé que tienen buenas intenciones, sin embargo ya he decidido que algunos de los caballeros se encarguen de la custodia de Shun.

- y que haremos nosotros ..en lo que llega Ikki porque quedo en reunirse aquí

Nadie había reparado en el fénix ,sin duda a este no le haría ninguna gracia saber que su pequeño hermano ahora si era pequeño , tanto dorados como de bronce sudaron frio ya conocían el carácter explosivo y violento del fénix y este empeoraba cuando se trataba de Andrómeda , si en un primer momento se peleaban por el peliverde ahora la situación se había pasado al otro lado ,nadie quería arriesgar su cuello quedándose con el nene ni dorados ni bronceados , como era de esperarse Shion tuvo que mediar en la situación poniendo orden y delegando responsabilidades

-mis niños como han portado las armaduras divinas ..Son ideales para escoltar a nuestra diosa, por favor empaquen lo necesario partiremos enseguida yo iré con vosotros.-dirigió ahora su atención a los dorados quienes habían retrocedido lo suficiente, ya que al escuchar que los menores irían con la diosa y patriarca el cuidado del bebe recaería en ellos sin duda.

Shion, Docko y Saga cruzaban unas palabras entre ellos apartados del resto de la orden que se habían desperdigado por el salón, el tema era obvio quien se quedaría a cargo del santuario en ausencia del patriarca y quien o quienes tendrían que cuidar del bebe durante esos mismos días o hasta que la magia se revierta en Andrómeda .


	3. un bebè ¿de quien es?

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

…

**UN BEBE...¿DE QUIEN ES?**

O.O.O

Luego que diosa y compañía se retirasen, en el salón queda la orden dorada presidida por el patriarca Shion. Por petición de la joven diosa Shion algunas veces vestía menos formal, dejando de lado las túnicas que solo las empleaba en ocasiones especiales. veía a sus santos desperdigados por el salón ,mascara jugando a las cartas con Shura y Kanon, Afrodita contemplando extasiado sus uñas ,Docko haciendo competencia de fuerzas con Aldebarán apoyados en la larga mesa ,Camus recostado en una de las columnas; a su lado sentado a sus pies Milo entretenido con algo en sus manos ,los hermanos Aioros y Aioria tranquilos al lado de una de las ventanas ,Shaka en posición de loto al frente de los demás santos y Mu al lado del rubio de pie , cuando las puertas se abrieron ingreso saga trayendo unos rollos de papel .

-Shaka ya puedes bajar tu cosmos igual tu Mu ya puedes quitar la pared de cristal -ordeno el patriarca, esa fue la única manera para que los dorados no se peleen al peliverde, ahora este se encontraba en el regazo de Shion dormidito , Shion volvió su atención al santo de géminis- saga …conseguiste los mapas -pregunto el patriarca

-aquí están –extendiéndole unos pliegos amarillentos -son los únicos que se salvaron de la inundación –menciono esto último dirigiendo una mirada significativa a acuario.

-yo no inunde ese cuarto –se defendió el santo

-pero lo congelaste…-le respondió el menor de los gemelos - y a tres de tus camaradas, cinco guardias, dos sirvientes y al curador.-empezó a enumerar ayudándose de los dedos de sus manos

-no me pueden achacar toda la responsabilidad, no fui yo, el descerebrado que prendió fuego al lugar – un muy indignado francés retruco las palabras del gemelo.

-Suficiente –interrumpió el patriarca pues ya veía otro enfrentamiento a puertas, además que el salón ya se empezaba a enfriar –Camus recuerda hay un bebè en la sala, Kanon no agotes la poca paciencia que me queda.-

El ex - santo de Aries se incorporó del sillón con mucho cuidado de despertar al bebè, fijando sus orbes magentas en la orden que se habían acercado, puesto que no había ni pared de cristal ni un poderoso khan que se los impida.

-como saben en breve he de partir con la diosa y los caballeros de bronce ,así que delegare en saga el cargo –mirando al gemelo –no me decepciones y en cuanto a Shun este se quedara en el recinto de las amazonas hasta las seis de la tarde del día de hoy …

Las quejas como era de suponer no se hicieron esperar , empezó como un tenue murmullo pero pasado unos minutos era un loquerio de voces .unos por que deseaban tener la tierno nene y otros por todo lo contrario …ante tal desbarajuste saga de un fuerte grito mando a callar a todos sin excepción …

-gracias Saga…como les iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpan,-en ese momento fue interrumpido pero por un guardia quien anunciaba a las amazonas que estaban esperando en las imponentes puertas –ahora que sucede

-señor las amazonas de ofiuco y águila están aquí ..

-perfecto hacedlas pasar ..

Raras veces eran llamadas por el patriarca en persona ,a pesar que el noble ariano había cruzado en algunas ocasiones palabras con ellas ,aun así les extrañaba el comunicado , al ingresar no pasaron por alto las trece presencias doradas, Kanon se sentía también un santo dorado, bueno cuando le convenía, cuando no era un marina, el plateado rostro de Shaina recorrió de hito en hito a todos los presentes ,si no estaban en guerra , no habían misiones las presencias de todos allí solo se podía deber a….

-Ja. Ahora ustedes que hicieron…-lanzo la pregunta al aire

-cállate cobra…cuidado y te envenenas con tus propias palabras –le devolvió el gesto Milo, esos dos no se llevaban nadita bien.

-Shaina no empieces…- si era un regaño lo que estaban recibiendo los dorados, ellas no pasarían a engrosar esas filas, sin mediar palabra la pelirroja tomo del brazo a la cobra y la arrastro hasta el centro donde esperaba el patriarca…-nos mandó llamar excelencia.

Algo que debía resaltar Shion era que las niñas no le ocasionaban los dolores de cabeza que sus muchachos y por lo tanto era más benevolente con ellas y más amable también.

-amazonas, bienvenidas, sé que tienen muchas labores a parte de su entrenamiento, no les quitare mucho tiempo –hizo una pausa para continuar-hace poco, el santo de Andrómeda sufrió el ataque de un dios y quedo algo afectado – a medida que hablaba caminaba en dirección al gemelo mayor, Saga, que le había relevado en la tarea de mantener dormidito al pequeño, tomándolo delicadamente cuidando de no despertarlo –sé que puedo confiarles a ustedes esta responsabilidad lo que resta de este día.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mudas en cuanto vieron al ariano volver con un bebè envuelto en lo que para ellas era sin duda una de las capas de los dorados , en ese momento una de ellas , puso a trabajar su cerebro a mil , un bebe, todos los santos de la orden , no misiones ni conflictos solo podría tratarse de una cosa ..

-UN MOMENTO…ESPERA QUE CREAMOS QUE ESE BEBE ES ANDROMEDA –arremetió la italiana a pesar de llevar la plateada mascara puesta, se podía sentir como atravesaba a cada uno de los santos, ya bastante indignada pronuncio –YA QUIEN DE ELLOS NO USO PROTECCIÓN.

-Shaina espera… –interrumpió Marín, patriarca y dorados aun no regresaban del limbo por lo que había dicho la cobra ,sugerir que podría ser hijo de uno de ellos era demasiado para sus pobres cabecitas –imposible ...-observando detenidamente al durmiente bebe…-hummm tu que dices le ves parecido a Shun… me permite excelencia…-el santo asintió , tomo con mucho cuidado al nene el cual se removió y emitió unos sollozos como queriendo despertar, antes que pronuncie otra silaba la cobra con el mismo cuidado sostuvo al nene en brazos ,pero esta tenía otras intenciones …

-veamos ..-se paseó por la estancia pasando delante de cada uno de los santos ,empezó obviamente por orden zodiacal…mu de Aries –no tiene lunares ,te salvaste – el ariano abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero la muchacha fue más rápida, fue hasta el segundo caballero Aldebarán de tauro –facciones finas ..-el grandote sonrió -¡lo digo por el!… –indicando al bebè, llego hasta donde estaban los gemelos paseo su plateada mascara de uno a otro hasta por tres veces – si hubiera otro igual ,estaban fritos –Kanon se sonrió mientras que saga estaba rojo como tomate ,ignorando a los guardianes de géminis llego al cuarto caballero mascara mortal de cáncer –tu no podrías hacer algo tan bello como esto , aunque lo intentaras cien veces ...-el italiano rodo los ojos le hubiera hecho un gesto obsceno pero tenía la mirada de Shion puesta en él, se tuvo que contener ,su compatriota llego hasta el siguiente Aioria de leo - a ver leo… -el pobre león negó asustado –si lo sé ,primero te castra luego te mata-señalando a la pelirroja ,miro significativamente a Shaka de virgo que se mantuvo inquebrantable sereno con los ojos cerrados – hummm. No, dudo que siquiera tenga novia –una risilla se dejó oír- maestro Docko ,sin comentario – llego hasta el escorpión –ayyyy…por favor ,sería una maldad en contra de este inocente …-nuevamente más risillas se escucharon ,el peliazul quería lanzarle sus agujas a la mujer ,está ignorando el aura asesina del octavo custodio se acercó hasta el siguiente sagitario -Aioros ..puedes dormir tranquilo no se parecen –el arquero suspiro aliviado ,continuó su escrutinio observando a Shura –ni a ti …- era obvio no tenía nada en común con el nene ,viro hasta el penúltimo guardián el frio caballero de acuario –por lo lindo ¡SI! -el francés se puso pálido –pero no, este sonríe hasta dormido ,-dio dos pasos hasta situarse frente a piscis, el santo le sostuvo la mirada ya había escuchado a la desparpajada muchacha con sus demás camaradas ,por si las dudas empezó a formar una rosa tras su espalda ,-piscis ni yo tengo tanta imaginación para verte de padre de este angelito .- …salvo que seas la madre ..-un estallido de risas no se hizo esperar de parte de los demás santos ninguno se esperaba eso ,ante tal alboroto Shion reacciono mucho más rápido arrebatándole la rosa a afrodita.

-Shaina…por favor .intervino Marín pues más de un dorado quería probar la mejor de sus técnicas con su amiga –como puedes sugerir algo así.

-a que te refieres … a que alguno pueda ser el irresponsable que hizo esto ..-señalando al bebè que a pesar de todo el alboroto no despego ni un ojito

-NO..a que afrodita pueda ser la madre..-dijo aguantando la risa aunque fue casi un susurro.

Shion a pesar de todo no objeto, ni una palabra cuando la joven comparaba al bebe con sus santos pues comparándoles con la orden anterior estos eran más liberales, y algo irresponsables también así que fácilmente cualquiera que no haya presenciado el accidente de Andrómeda también hubiera opinado lo mismo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír como lo hicieron los dorados se burlaban de los otros pero cuando les llegaba el turno se enfurruñaban.

- Señoritas-suavemente llamo la atención de las dos amazonas –entiendo su confusión pero ese bebé es Andrómeda, y cuando les dije que quedo afectado me refería a que fue transformado en un bebè, y por lo tanto requiere de ciertos implementos para su cuidado y confiando en el buen juicio de ustedes les encomiendo la labor de agenciarse de todo lo necesario para su cuidado…sergas les dará el dinero en la cantidad que necesiten.

-si señor …nos podemos retirar –el santo asintió ,con lo cual las dos jóvenes dieron la vuelta abandonando el amplio salón , al pasar por el lado de los dorados que se encontraban casi juntos ,la italiana les dedico una última frase ..

-sigo pensando que es de uno de ustedes….-

Una vez que las amazonas se retiraron, quedaron nuevamente patriarca y santos, el primero los veía de reojo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro , una fugaz sonrisa adornaba su rostro al recordar las palabras de cierta amazona y como puso en aprietos a más de uno .

-Shion…si las amazonas solo cuidaran de Shun por hoy, quien lo hará por el resto de días que dure tu ausencia –pregunto el joven Docko

-ya que lo mencionas, con saga hemos planificado

-HEMOS…

-bueno saga planifico, que sean dos caballeros quienes se ocupen, uno que tenga la experiencia con aprendices con uno que no lo tenga, así se complementaran…-consulto su reloj así que apresuro sus palabras…- estaremos seis días fuera, eso nos da dos caballeros por día y el orden seria el siguiente –se agencio de una pluma y una agenda para escribir el orden.

*día uno: mu con afrodita en el primer templo

*día dos: Aldebarán con Camus en el onceavo templo

*día tres: Kanon con Shura en el tercer templo-saga estará aquí supervisando todo

*día cuatro: Ángelo con Aioros en el noveno templo

*día cinco: Aioria con…con. Diablos milo – miro a saga este se encogió de hombros

-te sugerí uno con experiencia con otro sin ella, no te sugerí la distribución esa es cosa tuya –se limpió el gemelo

-si hacen algo malo, si no encuentro al bebé en buenas condiciones

-ya ya termina viejo –le apremio el italiano –todos tenemos que hacer, acelera

-está bien ..

*día seis: Shaka con….-le interrumpió el escorpión

-patriarca en que templo nos reuniremos, no nos lo ha dicho

-cierto …a ver antes de ustedes eran …ya en ese caso , en la casa de leo quinto templo ..a hora me dejan terminar ..-al ver que ya nadie hacia gesto alguno de interrumpir -

*día seis: Shaka con Docko en el sétimo templo

-pero ese parece un chiquero maestro –le recordó el ariano menor

-Docko aún no has hecho limpieza –negó con la cabeza después tendría tiempo de retar al ahora joven libra – en ese caso en virgo…-observo al rubio

-por mi está bien .

Terminado de intercambiar unas palabras más con Saga, Shion diosa y compañía hacían mutis del santuario, llevaban dinero y ropa de civil no había necesidad de portar armaduras, al menos no por el momento estas las llevarían y las usarían llegado el caso, Shion con nostalgia dirigió una última mirada al santuario.

-solo espero encontrar en pie mi templo cuando regrese…confió en saga y en una mitad pero en la otra….

O.O.O

Estadía de Shun, con las amazonas.

Escalinatas de las doce casas.

-es increíble, ni siquiera una ropita le pudieron agenciar, y esta capa ya está sucia, no tienen perdón son unos irresponsables –iba quejándose la pelirroja a su lado iba Shaina leyendo una carta con las indicaciones del patriarca… -no lo quieres llevar un ratito…es tan tierno.

-no ahora no, tal vez cuando deba entregarlo en Aries a las seis…-la japonesa la miro extrañada – aquí lo dice, ellos se harán cargo a partir de las seis –viendo al peliverde que ya tenía sus ojitos bien abiertos y miraba curioso todo a su alrededor – sabes algo Marín creo que estaría más seguro con hades que con esa tira de brutos.

-ay Shaina no seas a si por que les tienes tan mala voluntad, Aioria no te trata mal y podría decir que te llevas de maravilla con milo –

-no me lo menciones que lo tengo atravesado en la garganta ,pero algo bueno tiene todo esto –agitando la carta al aire –aquí nos pide además tomar nota de todo lo que acontezca con Andrómeda en los días que deba estar en las doce casas y eso está remarcado ,quiere decir que no debe salir del recinto por ningún motivo.

Ya ambas amazonas terminaban de descender las ultimas escalinatas cuando se topan con una rubia …june de camaleón , la chica en cuanto ve a las otras dos no duda en correr y darles el encuentro ,llevándose una grata sorpresa ..

-hola ..-saludando pero tan pronto reparo en el peliverde –y eso Shaina pero que lindo ¿cuándo? …,quien es el padre

**-¿QUEEEE?...-**el grito de la cobra podría decirse se escuchó hasta el templo principal…-como te atreves a decir que es mío me has visto con panza acaso

-hummm. Pues no

-entonces

-¿entonces? que tienes una mente tan rápida, cuando llego al santuario por qué no lo había visto antes…y tiene que tener un padre, lo bebés no se hacen solos, lo que hayas pensado es cosa tuya y si me hubieras dejado terminar.

-june ..No te enredes, el patriarca nos mandó llamar para cuidarlo este día y de paso comprar los implementos, como ropita, juguetitos, pañales, mamilas bueno todo eso…

-ay puedo ayudarlas , digan que si por favor .- agachándose para observar más de cerca al peliverde – no les recuerda a alguien ..

-si verdad…-respondió la cobra

-Shaina por favor –

-que ella quiere saber, mejor por nosotras a por otros –indicando con la ceja las doce casas-y de paso le sirve para que se resigne

-de que hablan quién es, es tan lindo, y saben se parece tanto a mi shunny

-pues estas ante el ..

-¿..?-plopp

Quince minutos después en la cabaña de Marín ,que era la primera que se encontraba en el recinto , en un camastro yace una inconsciente june y sobre la mesa un pequeño peliverde esta sentadito ,ante la atenta mirada de las dos amazonas mayores ,

-te pasaste Shaina, al menos la hubieses preparado antes de darle la noticia, la pobre cayó como un costal de papas…

-ella se lo busco…ahora el fénix si tendrá un verdadero motivo para llamarla asaltacunas

-ya mejor hazte cargo de las compras, tienes la lista, aquí está el dinero –empujando hasta la puerta a la cobra –y date prisa yo atenderé a june y Shun.

Una hora después, ya repuesta la rubia contemplaba al lindo nene jugar con unas argollitas que le consiguió Marín, esta suspiraba cansadamente ya había asimilado lo acontecido al peliverde y ahora estaba incluso emocionada…por su parte Marín había decidido entrar a darse una reconfortante ducha, estaba en eso cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe y bufar a la cobra que traía un sinfín de paquetes.

-podría alguien ser tan amable de darme una mano aquí, apenas puedo con todo…

-yo te ayudo pero solo con una mano la otra la tengo ocupada –efectivamente en el otro brazo sostenía a Shun el cual ya no llevaba la capa enroscada alrededor del cuerpo sino ,esta había sido cortada para improvisar unos pañales.- aunque por lo cruel que fuiste conmigo no debiera hacerlo ..

-ya no te quejes tanto…y donde esta Marín

-se está dando un baño – terminado de colocar las ultimas bolsas sobre la mesa -se volvió a quedar dormido lo acomodare en la cama –con cuidado lo arropo –supongo te puedo dejar con mi shunny ya regreso ..y cuidadito con traumármelo .

Rápidamente la rubia Salió ,lo que aprovecho la otra joven en desocupar las bolsas y acomodar los artículos en una caja grande ,terminado con su labor se dirigió hasta el baño ..

-Marín ya sales ..Quiero bañarme también date prisa

-acabo de entrar, dame unos minutos…donde esta june

-salió

-quien cuida a Shun

-está dormido ..ni que se fuera a parar e irse caminando –esto último lo susurro para si misma – yo lo estoy vigilando …me cambiare tienes otra bata que me prestes

-si en mi tocador tengo otro tómala .

-gracias

Así Shaina, de nueva cuenta volvió al cuarto y dando la espalda a la cama empezó a buscar la prenda , no hizo casi ruido ,pero ello no impidió que él bebè que retozaba en un rinconcito de la cama despertara sin hacer rudo alguno se sentó sobre sus piernitas aun tallándose los ojitos , la joven al hallarse con la prenda aun de espaldas se despojó de la parte de arriba de su armadura y saco la camiseta que cubría su cuerpo quedando con todo el torso al descubierto ,de súbito se dio vuelta para hallarse con que el pequeño estaba mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes ,señalándola con una manito extendida y una enorme sonrisa en sus cachetoncita carita ,la reacción era la esperada …

-MARINNNNN….

Ante el grito la otra joven salió disparada de la ducha tomando apenas una toalla con la que apenas alcanzo a cubrirse para llegar veloz hasta su cuarto y ver a la italiana cubrir sus pechos con las manos

-que paso…Shaina

-ese niño…el muy granuja fingió dormir para luego espiarme –

-no exageres Shaina, es un bebè –la joven se acercó al nene y lo tomo en brazos –no posee malicia, ni cuando era un jovencito era así…Shaina por favor – la otra joven ya colocado la bata encima se iba en dirección al baño echando humo, mas maldiciones y un rosario de calificativos…

-ahora no me cabe la menor duda…debe ser la semilla el, desvergonzado, cretino, degenerado, pervertido depravado, corrompido…del escorpión

-te falto crápula…- Marín solo suspiro, esas horas se le harían eternas…

Pasado el mal rato de la cobra, estaban las chicas, en torno a la mesa, june sostenía la mamila en sus manos, y estaba lista para darle sus alimento al bebé, este ya estaba cambiadito, faltaban poco menos de una hora para que lo lleven al primer templo pero por muy fuertes que sean no iban a poder cargar con todo , así que llamaron a los santos de plata que se encontraran más cerca …

-lindo niño Marín ..Pero quien es o de quien – pregunto el asterion

-de Jamian no es…-se oyó una voz y luego varias risas

-se convertirá en santo algún día, pero hasta ese entonces se quedara bajo el cuidado del señor mu en Aries –informo la pelirroja –

-que el no tiene ya un aprendiz…menciono Moses, a su lado se encontraba Misty, jugando con uno de sus rizos.

-órdenes del patriarca –se adelantó Shaina, ella mejor que nadie conocía a sus camaradas de plata y sabia lo difíciles que podían ponerse en algunas ocasiones –y es una orden también que uno de ustedes nos ayuden a llevar esos trastos hasta el primer templo ..

Antes que la joven termine de hablar ya los santos habían desaparecido, bueno no todos, uno aún permanecía allí. Y ese fue el valiente caballero que se quedó o estúpido que no corrió como los otros ..

-bravo Tremy, el patriarca te recompensara por esto,-se burló la cobra

-eh…que… yo… que.

-eres el único, no te diste cuenta cuando los demás corrieron …a veces me pregunto , tu maestro estaba sobrio cuando te dio tu armadura …-continuo con la mofa la italiana – bien no perdamos más tiempo ya estamos sobre la hora , ,,ay por favor Tremy le temes a un santo dorado tu un santo de plata

-Shaina ya déjalo quieres, está a punto de mojar los pantalones –le reprendió Marín-enseguida se dirigieron al primer templo faltaban diez minutos para que se cumpla el tiempo de ellas.

Continuara…..


End file.
